


The Thawed Heart

by Burgie



Series: 12 Days of Ficsmas 2017 [3]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa helps Honey with matters of the heart. Teen for sex mention.





	The Thawed Heart

Louisa accompanied Honeywish to the Christmas Market the next time the Haflinger visited. She was curious about this little grinch called Honey, he sounded absolutely adorable, even if Honeywish had described him as a piece of prey (fortunately, as Honeywish had promised several times, she had not eaten him).

“Here is his den,” said Honeywish, stopping in front of the little shelter. Louisa dismounted, her boots landing in the snow with a soft thump sound. 

“Thank you for guiding me,” said Louisa. “Stay here.”

“I’ll find shelter if I need it,” said Honeywish, giving a flick of her mane. “But you’re welcome.”

Louisa seemed to remember this place. Maybe she’d stumbled upon it that first night with her friends, or when she’d been searching for the five ‘elves’ hidden in the snow. But she definitely remembered seeing this horse shelter before, only it had been empty last time. This time, though, it looked downright cozy. Pillows coated every spare inch of ‘floor’ space and were piled up in places, there was a little blanket, presumably for a bed, and there were plates of cookies and old newspapers scattered about. Checking the date on one of them, Louisa discovered that it was one of the newspapers that she’d tossed out for Ricky back when he’d needed her help in training. The whole place smelled of snow and curry cookies (which Krangle was currently baking a batch of for her).

And then, Louisa heard little hoofsteps in the snow, followed by a little gasp. This, in turn, was followed by the sound of a horse cantering, and then a scream came from some little creature. Louisa turned around, seeing a little ‘elf’ cowering against the base of a tree while her horse stood over him, flicking her tail from side to side.

“Honeywish, leave him alone,” said Louisa, walking over to the little creature. Honeywish snorted, snickering in Louisa’s mind.

“I was just teasing,” said Honeywish.

“D-did that horse just…” Honey stammered.

“Yes, she talked, she does that,” said Louisa. “Are you Honey?”

“Y-yes,” said Honey, nodding. Louisa smiled.

“I’m Louisa, the owner of this dangerous beast.” She petted Honeywish’s withers, and the horse swivelled her ears around.

“Hi, Louisa,” said Honey. “Uh, what are you doing in my house?”

“I wanted to meet the little grinch who tried to ruin Christmas,” said Louisa. “Well, you’re definitely green like the Grinch.”

“Sorry about that,” said Honey. “I really am. Especially now that Zingle and Krangle…” He smiled, an emotion that Louisa had never seen on the face of one of these creatures. It was sweet.

“Ohh, is someone in love?” Louisa cooed, wondering if it would be rude to bend down like she was talking to a child. It would probably be rude.

“Yeah, I think so,” said Honey. “At least…”

“Come, young pooba, we shall sit in the comfy nest of pillows and blankets and discuss matters of love,” said Louisa.

“What?” said Honey, looking slightly frightened.

“We’ll sit in your little tent and talk,” said Louisa.

“Oh, okay,” said Honey, and followed her over there. Louisa sat down on one of the cushions, patting the one beside her for Honey to sit too.

“Now, tell me about your love woes,” said Louisa. “I’m not an expert on men, obviously, but I have a girlfriend, so I might be able to help.”

“Well… okay,” said Honey, sitting on the cushion and crossing his little goat legs.

“So, first of all, is it one way or two ways?” asked Louisa.

“They’re both flirting with me a lot,” said Honey, and Louisa wondered if she’d be able to tell if he was blushing with his dark skin. “Zingle flirts like he breathes, and Krangle is always saying that I taste like honey.”

“Aww,” Louisa cooed. “So have you been flirting back with them?”

“Yes,” said Honey, looking down at his clawed hands. “But aren’t I supposed to only love one? Isn’t that the way love works?”

“Not always,” said Louisa. “You can be in a relationship with more than one person, as long as you’re all aware of it.”

“Huh?” said Honey. “But that’s…”

“Look, if they don’t do traditional Christmas, who’s to say they do traditional relationships?” asked Louisa. “They might be open to it, but you won’t know unless you ask. Try asking Zingle first, he seems flexible.”

“Heh, yeah, he is flexible, especially in bed,” said Honey. Louisa blushed.

“I did not need to know that,” said Louisa.

“Sorry,” said Honey. 

“Wow, so that’s how far it’s gone, huh?” said Louisa. Honey nodded.

“I feel kinda bad,” said Honey. “Kissing Krangle, joining Zingle in bed…”

“Go and talk to them,” said Louisa, patting his little goat knee. “You’ll never know unless you ask.” Honey laughed.

“It’s kinda weird, though,” said Honey. “I hated them a few weeks ago, because they didn’t celebrate Christmas properly. And now I can’t choose between them. Krangle started giving me baking lessons because he wanted to put a little ‘honey’ into his cookies, and Zingle pulled me behind his house to give me a makeover. And then he kissed me.”

“The frozen heart has thawed,” said Louisa with a laugh. Honey smiled.

“Yeah,” said Honey. “I’ll… go and talk to them, I guess. Thanks for the help, even though I’ve only just met you…”

“It’s fine,” said Louisa, giving him a smile. “Just go and ask if they’d be open to both dating you. And if they say no, well… then you’ll have to choose. But I have a feeling that they’ll say yes.”

“I’m glad you have faith,” said Honey, getting up.

“Nah, it’s not faith, just blind optimism,” said Louisa. “Good luck, Honey.”

Hours later, when she was back in her stable reading, Louisa got a notification on Instagram. She’d been tagged in a photo posted by Zingle. She opened it, expecting it to be a repost of one of the outfits she’d inspired. But instead, when she saw the photo, her smile turned into a grin. There was a photo of Honey, standing with Zingle and Krangle kissing one cheek on either side of him. Above them hung mistletoe, and Louisa had to laugh at how cheesy it was. Then, as she double tapped the post to like it, she read the caption and cooed in delight. 

_“Well, it’s about time. Thanks Louisa for giving shy little Honey a push in the right direction.”_ Multiple hashtags followed, all to do with love and Christmas, including a ‘blessed’ one. Then, Louisa tapped in the comments section to type a reply.

 _“You three make a cute trio,”_ Louisa typed, and put her phone away after the comment had been posted.

“What are you grinning about this time?” asked Maya, grinning herself as she climbed the ladder into the loft.

“I match-made some of Santa’s helpers today,” said Louisa, smiling as she showed Maya the picture.

“Man, you get up to some weird adventures, but it sounds like great fun,” said Maya. “Didja get any curry cookies?”

“Here,” said Louisa, pushing the plastic biscuit container over to her, and Maya squealed and grabbed one.

“It shouldn’t work but it does,” said Maya, licking her lips free of crumbs. Louisa nodded in agreement.


End file.
